kings_calling_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs
Mobs are enemies that can hurt you, in order to, you can kill them with a weapon. Many mobs will be implemented after Pre-Alpha stage or Beta. They all have different damage and different health. There are two kinds, Regular or Bosses. List of known mobs: In Swallowed Sanctuary: Training Golem Slime Thug Vile Rat Vile Rat Behemoth(boss) In Oolaquil: Slime Infected Warrior Mushroom Underling Mushroom Warrior In Forest: Ragged Sorcerer Brown Wolf Forest Scout Forest Guardian Forest Brute Crystal Salamander?(found in the cave, not sure what the name is) Treant Armored Wolf Lord of the Hunt(boss) Pardon the mess below, I don't have time to create the pages, but want to dump the information I gathered somewhere. Note that the drops are only the ones I've gotten so far. Many of the mobs likely drop more items, I just didn't get them yet. damage range is how much damage it does when I have no armor, and how much it does when I have more resistance than the attack. Only stat I've upgraded is endurance, which shouldn't affect damage. ? after something means I'm not sure. ?? means something unknown Training golem, 50 health, 3-10 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 0 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 0 exp, 0 gold, no items Slime, 40 health, 2-5 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 0 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 10 G, Slime Thug, 45 health, 4-12 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 5 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 25 G, Thief Gauntlets, Thief Hood, glass bottle, iron shard Vile Rat, 40 health 3-10 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 0 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 15 G Vile Rat Behemoth, ??(a lot) health, 4-12 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 2 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 140 G Mushroom Warrior, 140 health, 14-45 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 10 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 25 G, red mushroom Mushroom Underling, 100 health, 15-50 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 10 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 20 G, red mushroom Infected Warrior, 80 health, 6-20 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 8 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops 30 G, Thick moss, glass bottles, infected warrior chestpiece, infected warrior leggings, red mushroom Ragged Sorcerer, 160 health, 4-13 magic damage, at least 7 magic resistance, 5 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, Drops stone shards, Tattered wizard pants, Tattered wizard hat, healing potion Crystal Salamander?, 200 health (measured with 2 damage staff), 4-12 physical damage, at least 7 magic resistance, 25 physical resistance, 10 fire resistance, drops 0 G, Stone shards, ruby, crystal shard. Maybe iron or steel shard? probably not. Forest scout, 140 or 135 health, ??-60 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 5 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, drops 30 G, forest guardian pants, forest guardian belt Brown Wolf, 100 health, 3-10 physical damage, 0 magic resistance, 4 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, drops 0 G Forest Guardian, ??(less than 210) health, ??-70 physical damage, 5 magic resistance, 15 physical resistance, 5 fire resistance, drops 40 G, forest guardian mask, leather Treant, 320 health, 15-50 physical damage, at least 7 magic resistance, 30 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, drops 35 G, animated wood Forest Brute, 200 health, ??-70 physical damage, at least 7 magic resistance, 25 physical resistance, 10 fire resistance, drops 60 G, leather, forest guardian pants Armored Wolf, 91(measure with 2 damage staff after a swing with zweihander for 79 damage, probably actually 90) health, 3-10 physical damage, at least 7 magical resistance, 6 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, drops 0 G Lord of the hunt, ??(a lot) health, ??-60 physical damage, 2-5 magic damage, at least 7 magic resistance, 10 physical resistance, 0 fire resistance, drops ??